Fisherman are notorious for their preferences of lures and methods. There are almost as many different types of lures as there are fisherman, with each fisherman having his own favorite lure for each situation. Accordingly, there are many different designs for fishing lures that have been proposed. See, for example, the lures disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,616, 2,642,695, 2,745,206, 3,807,079 and 4,074,455 as well as others.
However, all of these lures are somewhat difficult to attach and detach from the fishing line and thus are not easily changed. This problem has somewhat inhibited the commercial acceptance of the fishing lures because a lure cannot be quickly altered to fit a particular situation by the fisherman.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing lure that can be easily and inexpensively altered and changed as the needs and desires of the fisherman change.